


Sweetest friend ... You stubborn man!

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holmestice, Illustration, Tristan and Isolde, Wagner, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: One of Oldshrewsburyian's Holmestice requests was artwork for one of her fics and I jumped with joy. Her story, "The Always Puzzle" grabbed me from the minute I read it. In it, she explores the deep Holmes/Watson bond via their journey through Sherlock's illness and treatment. Chapter Five is where my heart broke and mended - the tragic story of Tristan and Isolde and the overlays and parallels to Holmes and Watson are introduced to us via Wagner's opera. From Oldshrewsburyian's notes, "In the opera, Isolde is -- among other things -- the only doctor Tristan trusts, a woman with skilled hands and a fierce heart."  The illustration hopes to capture a small sense of the sweet sadness of the moment. This, once more from Oldshrewburyian's notes, says it all: "because to die without her would be/is nothing less than an act of disloyalty."The overlaid image is a manip of the John William Waterhouse painting, "Tristan and Isolde Sharing the Potion" - in Chapter Five, Sherlock has just told Joan about the change to more "aggressive treatment" of his illness.





	Sweetest friend ... You stubborn man!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldShrewsburyian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Always Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393940) by [OldShrewsburyian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian). 




End file.
